


Obikaka Week 2019

by Jemsquash



Category: Naruto, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: And obtio is aiel he likes a spear weapon and complex values that make sense to no one else, Basically when minato and obito live konoha is dragged kicking nd screaming to sanity, I finally wrote out my wot plot, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Of course kakashi is a wolfbrother and a borderlander, Thats not what this thing shiuld be about, This is all plot and no romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsquash/pseuds/Jemsquash
Summary: I'm behind already, but here goes anyway. A drabble every day for two weeks.Theoretically





	1. Memories/Reincarnation

Memories/ **Reincarnation**

 

“That reincarnation theory is stupid.” Obito declared, stopping across the training field towards his two teammates. “Hey Kakashi- the Great Toad Sage thinks we’re brothers!”

Kakashi paused in the act of aiming a senbon at the target post. “What?” he asked in a strangled tone.

Rin, on her knees throwing senbon into the dirt with flicks of her fingers, raised her head in interest. “Really? That’s the big secret Jiraiya dragged you off to Toad land to learn?” She glanced over at the perturbed Kakashi. “Tell us more Obito!”

“Gladly,” Obito flung himself down on to the ground, and knocked into Rin, sending them tumbling over in the grass with laughter. Kakashi’s frown deepened and he threw his senbon. It landed with so much force the needle embedded itself in the post.

“First,” Obito said when he and Rin were mostly untangled. “They gave us worms to eat, which was interesting,” Obito pulled a face, “Then this giant old toad talked forever about these two brothers who fought over their dad’s dead stuff and now they’re stuck reincarnating over and over again until one wins over the other. It’s so stupid!”

“But how does that make you and Kakashi brothers?” Rin asked, shaking grass from her hair. 

“One brother is always an Uchiha and the other’s his great rival, and Jiraiya thought since Kakashi and I are always together, it’s us.” Obito laughed, “Destined to be locked in battle until one of us kills the other! Doesn’t that sound like fun, Kakashi?” He glanced over, to where Kakashi stood, glaring at the ground. “What’s the matter Brother?” Obito called.

Kakashi clenched his fists then turned and stomped over to his teammates, kneeling down to grab Obito by the high collar of his jacket. “I am NOT your brother.” He hissed, then pressed his mouth against Obito’s aggressively.

Obito flailed his arms and fell back, resulting in Rin having two boys spilled over her legs.

“Try without the mask, Kakashi,” she offered with amusement, “And always warn first, before you kiss someone.”

Obito looked up at her, then back at Kakashi who still had a grip on his jacket. “I was teasing you, in a flirty way, not a brotherly way.” he said with a blush over his face.

“Good.” Kakashi said, pulling down his mask, “I’m still going to kiss you.”


	2. Hokage!Obito/Akatsuki!Kakashi

Hokage!Obito/ **Akatsuki!Kakashi**

 

 

 

It was the quiet that drew Obito from his bed, out of his cozy room and into the unusual darkness of the Uchiha Compound. Although most of the clan had been avoiding him since Shisui’s funeral and Obito’s screaming fit at Fugaku, there were always family passing his room on the way to their home from the police station at this time of evening.

Obito’s walker echoed loudly on the empty street as he slowly walked further into the centre, wondering why all the house lights were out and no one appeared to be home. Had they held another meeting without him again? 

Then he heard it, the sound that still haunted his dreams, though he had only heard it three times in his life-time. Once when Minato-sensei had to intervene; once when he was buried under rock, bleeding out and dying while his teammates fleed. And one last time when Obito collapsed in the middle of his prisoner exchange with Iwa, his remaining eye evolving into a Mangekyou Sharingan as he hallucinated himself ramming a chidori into Rin’s beating heart.

The sound of a thousand birds accumulating into the wet noise of chakra hitting a body.  


Obito rounded a corner and saw a cloaked figure, standing over dozens of bodies bleeding out.

He froze in horror, unable to fully comprehend the scene. The blood flowing down the street in copious amounts, the bodies of different sizes and ages, all clad in dark shirts with red Uchiwa on them. Obito’s family lay dead around him, as their killer turned his head from his last victim to look at Obito.

His hand was covered in blood, all the way to his elbow. It had splattered on to his white hair and cloth mask, making look a blood spattered ghost. The cloak was black with red symb- clouds? Obito’s activated sharingan took it all in, including the single sharingan staring back at him with laser like focus.

Obito took a step back in horror, forgetting to hold onto his walker and at once started to wobble on his damaged legs. He would have hit the ground, the blood covered ground, the blood of his family, had the killer not blurred into motion and grabbed him by the arms and shoved him hard against the nearby house wall.

“Obito?” 

Obito’s head spun, from the pain, from the shock and from the horrified realization that it was Kakashi burying his nose into Obito’s neck and sniffing loudly. Obito could still see the dead bodies of his family, before Kakashi drew back to stare at his face.

“It is you. You’re alive. Tobirama told me-” Kakashi’s face went blank, and he put a hand to the ruin that was the right side of Obito’s face. “Why didn’t you get healed?”

“Let go of me!” Obito yelled, finally finding his voice. “Let GO! You’re here murdering my family, wearing an Akatsuki coat and you want to question me?” his remaining eye was weling up.

“Oh,” Kakashi glanced down at his blood covered arm, still clutching at Obito’s chest. “Don’t worry about them, they’ll all come back later, when we get the jutsu right- It’s alright Obito.” He rubbed his cloth covered cheek against Obito’s wet one. “I’m going to fix everything. With your eye.” he whispered fondly.


	3. Sukea/Tobi | ANBU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone can tell, but I'm basically giving myself less than an hour to put something together for each day. I'm enjoying myself if no one else is. Also finally got around to looking up how to link to tumblr. I am very proud of such a basic ability.

~~Sukea/Tobi~~ | **ANBU**

 

“This isn’t going to work.”  whispered Iwashi to Raido as they watched the new additions to the ANBU force huddle together in one corner, “They’re too broken to join our ranks. Danzo saw to that.”

“We have to trust Minato knows what he’s doing.” Raido said mildly to his more somber companion.

“Minato thought he could get Kumo to the treaty table by giving them back the Lighting God’s sword…”

“Well Kushina went and got it back, plus one of their Jinjuriki. So it all worked out Minato’s way in the end.” Raido cheerfully reminded him, glancing around the large underground area that served as the ANBU meeting point.

“Wanton destruction and kidnap isn’t going to convince brain-washed Root Operatives to work with a force they’ve been conditioned to despise… argued Iwashi.”What they really need is therapy in a nice isolated temple far from warfare.”

“We’re too low on man power to let over twenty trained shinobi retire. We’ll just have to hope their new squad captains know how to handle volatile types-”

“Hello Squad Amphibian!” A cheerful voice announced as a new ANBU appeared out of mid air. “I am your new squad captain Toad!” Said named captain was clad completely in the anonymous uniform of his rank, from cloth backed porcelain mask to plain black boots. Raido still knew excactly who it was.

“Oh.” Iwashi now held a note of admiration in his usually deadpan voice. “That’s Minato playing dirty. Sending the student who talked Kiri down from all out civil war…”

“I suppose when you convince four of the seven swordsmen that violence _isn’t_ the answer to everything, then winning over a few Root operatives should be easy.” Raido cheerful concluded.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.” muttered another ANBU member, revealing himself to be lurking directly above Raido and Iwashi, standing on the exposed pipes of the high roof. The Dog-masked ANBU landed neatly between the two of them, arms crossed around his chest pertiently. “I had to fight off two of the swordsmen last time Minato set Obito on the enemy. Minato made me give back their swords. Haku and Kimimaro are still calling him Dad.” He huffed, at the fact his boyfriend collected broken children like he collected stray dogs.

The three watched the Toad-masked man drag introductions and names out of each of his twenty new squad mates. A foreboding mountain of a man hesitantly admitted to wanting to swap his Salamander mask for a Newt one and got a pat on the arm from Obito for having an opinion of his own.

“Did we ever find Danzo’s head?”  Raido wondered out aloud as Obito disappeared into nothingness and reappeared with a pile of new ANBU masks. “Or work out what weapon beheaded him?”

“No,” Kakashi said shortly and left the two of them to walk over to his boyfriend.

“Medical examiners said they had never seen a death like it before. It was as if Danzo’s head was cleanly cut off and vanished away before it could bleed at all…”

The two watched silently as Kakashi was introduced to the group as Mudpuppy and the arguing over his new name began at once.

“...suppose it doesn’t matter.” Iwashi concluded. “Danzo was overdue to met his maker- I heard he was the one who pushed for Obito to join ANBU.”

“Actually he wanted Shisui, that kid Tenzo follows around. But there was some bait and switching among the Uchiha and we got Obito.” Said Uchiha was now teaching his squad their code signs, while Kakashi made up his own random signs to confus them. “Don’t suppose it makes much difference which Uchiha we got.”

“No. I don’t suppose.” Agreed Iwashi.

 


	4. Fantasy | War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wheel of Time no one asked for. Even now, it haunts me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 years ago a utopian society accidentally drilled a hole in the devil’s prison releasing him and caused the world to almost end. A 100 magic channelers joined together to stuff him back in but the male part of magic was tainted and from then on all male channelers go slowly mad and usually cause a vast amount of destruction (like breaking mountains, draining oceans, recreating the land and people as they go) before they die. Female channelers are revered and feared in very different amounts depending on which of the many many cultures of Randland they come from. A small percentage of the population can channel and even fewer have the ‘spark’ which means they will reach for the source and begin using it weather they mean to or not.  
> The Aiel are a people divided into 12 clans, then divided further into septs, that ended up in the desert for reasons. They are tough as fuck warriors, have a bunch of customs and ridged rules that make total sense to them alone, and are eagerly waiting for the phophasised Chief of Chiefs who will united and destroy them. An Aiel warrior can join anyone of the 12 warrior societies, which helps keep communication flowing when clans engage perpetual multidirectional warfare. The only society to allow women is Far Dareis Mai, the maidens of the spear. Male channelers take a suicidal walk to the Blight when they discover they can channel. All female channelers born to the Aiel with the ‘spark’ are found and trained as Wise Ones, a huge secret the Aiel keep from the rest of the world, so the official Channel group - the Aes Sedai, don’t drag them off to the White Tower for training.
> 
> Wolvesbrothers are humans who develop varying wolf-like traits, such as a supernatural sense of smell, golden eyes with keen sight and the ability to communicate telepathically with other wolves over long distances and enter the dreamworld. They are not channelers and make channelers very very irritated.

**Fantasy | War**

“You’re lost to us now Obito. You have to realise that.” Mikoto said softly when Obito finally finished her detailed description of the injustices the _Aes Sedai_ had forced upon her.

“They put me in white clothing, Wise One. White!” Obito objected, appealing to her Sept Leader’s wife. “They were throwing fire at the flying beasts when they caught me, that has to count as being armed!” Her dream self rippled and again she shifted into the form of a young girl, play spears in her short arms.

“These are Wetlanders, they don’t follow _Gai’shain_ customs.” Mikoto kindly did not acknowledge Obito’s lost of control. “They’ll keep you for much longer than a year and day, no matter how fast you learn in their White Tower. Put aside your spears, your time of being a warrior is over, even if you do make it home to us.”

“But I didn’t know I could touch _saidar_ , none of the Wise Ones ever said I could!” Obito continued to argue, now back to her grown body, but still clad in the short dress of an Aiel child.

“We only sense channelers who have the spark, who begin channeling on their own without prompting. I tested you myself, you had no spark at all. If you weren’t here in the dreamworld without an aid I’d think the _Aes Sedai_ false and give you leave to kill them as Darkfriends.” Mikoto wrapped her shawl closer around her shoulders, her dream self was as solid as if she truly were before Obito, not a projection sent to find Obito’s dreamwalking mind and teach her how not to die in the Unseen World.

“It must have been all the channelers you were around in the battle.” Mikoto said slowly. “I had heard the ability to channel can be drawn out of those of lower strength, with enough pressure and influence.”

“I don’t care!” Obito exploded. “I want to be free. Please.”

“The Shadow moves across the land. The _Car’a’carn_ is said to be in the Wetlands now and he must be found. We can not spare the spears to rescue you. Or the attention it would draw.” Mikoto drew herself up and her dream body expanded and grew until she was a giant to Obito. “Obito of the Red Rock sept of the Goshien Aiel. Serve the _Aes Sedai_ . Keep our people’s secrets. Endure what you must and you will earn great _Toh_.” Mikoto sank back to her normal size. “Now leave this world before you get suck in someone else's dream again.” With that Mikoto vanished, back to her sleeping body.

Obito stomped her foot and let loose the tears she had been fighting the entire day and night. The wetlanders called her a wilder and savage, they dressed her in white dresses and made her ride a horse, like an old women, nor a trained warrior. She was stuck going to a Tower of _Aes Sedai_ who would force her to give up her spears forever.

She was so lost in her misery she didn’t hear padding feet or a sniffing nose draw closer to her. It was only when a furry head nudged her gently that Obito looked up to find a white wolf next to her. It had a single golden eye and a long scar over the empty eyehole.

“Oh,” She said, too rungout to be afraid. “You must belong to someone’s nice dream. “She flung her arms around its neck and sobbed into its neck. The wolf whined, but sat down and let her. “I just wanted to fight Shadow Spawn.” She whispered. “Now I’ll be locked up in the Tower doing nothing useful, while great battle are fought…”

*

Eventually Obito was pulled back to her body, woken by the friendliest of the _Aes Sedai_ , who kept trying to get Obito to bath everyday. Wetlanders were obsessed with bathing in clean water that should be used for drinking instead. What followed was another day of travel, while the three _Aes Sedai_ argued in low tones and their Warders eyed Obito with suspicion. Occasionally one of them would ride next to Obito and try to teach her some exercise about flowers opening and letting her mind drift. It was madness to Obito, they all said she had very little strength, so why did it matter what she managed to do with the arrows that almost hit her and her spear sisters? The _Aes Sedai_ called it a Talent, but all Obito had done was make the arrows go through them harmlessly, by taking the lights she saw other channelers produce and weave them herself. Obito still hadn’t any idea how she had done it.

That night, there were wolves howling in the distance when they made their camp. And Obito in direct defiance to everything everyone told her, went wandering through the dream world, a white wolf following behind her.

*

News that the White Tower had divided into fractions halted their journey as the _Aes Sedai_ argued over what to now. They were so caught up in their talk that no one noticed a single man that night that stealthy snuck into their camp, right over the flows of Power that were supposed to be protecting them.

Obito, being a Aiel despite the dress she had been forced into, heard him coming. And had the spoon she had been sharpening for days at his throat before he could finish kneeling over her.

“I thought you wanted to be rescued!” He snapped, a single golden eye glaring at the sharp point aimed at his crotch. The other side of his face was covered by a rough bandana, though a long scar still showed on above it.

“I thought you were a wolf.” She hissed back. “In the dream I mean, and a shadow spawn now.”

“It’s complicated.”  he said and produced his own knife to cut the bonds around her wrists, allowing her to cut the ones on her ankles. “I’ll explain on the way.”

“Alright,” Obito wriggled out of the blasted white dress, she couldn’t move quickly enough in skirts and she would change into her _cadin’sor_ when they were away from the camp. She ignored the strangled noise her rescuer made as she freed herself, grabbed the meager pack she had been allowed to keep and padded away towards the glowing eyes outside the camp.

“I heard there were Aiel in Tear, and another Wolfbrother. It’s several nations over but we can get you there safely, then you can stop wondering _Tel’aran’rhiod_ asking to be killed by real shadowspawn.” He was still blushing and avoiding looking at Obito as she dressed in decent leather and wool, with a proper face veil in case she needed to kill something.

“I’m going to need more knifes. And spearheads.” Obito considered the man, from his white hair braided with bells to his Borderland sword and empty sword sheath. “And your name. I’ll need your name too Wetlander.”

“Malkeir wasn’t wetlands, even before the Blight took it.” His golden eye looked at her doubtfully. “I’m Kakashi.”

“I’m Obito.” she left off her sept. Mikoto was going to ban her from the holding anyway. “I owe you _Toh_ for rescuing me. But I’m sure I’ll find a way to balance it.”

*

“So… who are these people again?” Mat asked eyeing the Borderlander without a sword and the Channeler that refused to align with any of the other channeler organizations. They each had a bell in their hair and seemed very happy, despite being in the middle of setting an argument between an Aiel warrior and Seanchan defector.

“They’re the ones that overturned the Shaido Aiel and rescued Faile.” Said Perrin morsly as the girl appeared to explain something very slowly to the Seanchan, making her widen her eyes with understanding.

“Those two talked an entire Aiel army to kill their leaders and join your forces?” Mat squinted. “How did they manage that?”

“They call it open dialogue and communication.” Perrin scowled to himself. “Also, nothing can hit them. Nothing. Not the source, not weapons, not fists. There’s no way to stop them when they start talking and they just keep talking to you until you don’t know what to believe anymore and are willing to do anything to make them shut up…”

“They’re the ones who made you and Faile talk to each other like sane people, aren't they?”

“I heard they made a Forsaken blow himself up, just by asking him about his childhood.” Perrin carried on, locked in his own nightmarish recollections. "They can track you anywhere, no matter where you go they're there, asking you to think about what other people might prefer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The dragging Faile is kidnapped plot is sorted in a single book. There are much more Aiel taking part on the battle and certain amazing women don't die heroically then gently talked to about her relationship choices and convinced to give up the idiot Prince. Everyone lives happily ever after and Obito and Kakashi beat the idea of consent and communication into everyone and every Seachan leash mysteriously evaporates. The end.)


	5. Kamui shenanigans | Trapped together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore and panic attacks. Not too graphic but there. Also mentions of canon character death.

 

_**Kamui shenanigans** | Trapped together_

This was the nightmare Kakashi had re-lived over and over, the one that haunted his thoughts for months, that lurked in his subconscious, alway waiting for a moment to strike and reduce him back to a traumatised shell of a man.

His feet, running full-tilt towards the enemy threatening his teammate. His fist, glowing with lighting chakra barely contained, straining for the chance to destroy. His eyes, seeing his teammate twist and move right into the path of his fist.

It was happening again. His last teammate, dead at his hands. Kakashi was moving too fast to stop himself killing Obito just as he had Rin-

Rin’s body had shuddered and shook as he slammed the chidori into her. Blood had spurted from her stomach and mouth onto him within seconds and her heart had beaten futilely against his palm for long minutes.

Obito’s body slid through the chidori as if made of air. Kakashi’s hand and arm went through his flak jacket and torso without Kakashi feeling anything. Kakashi got the brief glimpse of Obito’s face directly in his, calm and certain, as certain as Rin’s when she had died. Obito’s eyes were open and his sharingan had transformed from three spinning dots to a complex looking wheel spinning in a pool of rippling blood.

Then Obito vanished altogether and Kakashi’s chirodi hit the Iwa nin in the head and he died instantly.

Uncaring of the blood and brain now dripping and coating him, Kakashi spun around, desperately looking for Obito. Had it been a bushin or a genjutsu? Where had he gone.

“Obito!” he screamed, uncaring of names or stealth in the midst of enemy territory. “Obito!” Kakashi spun around, frantically trying to find the teammate he had seen himself delivering a killing blow to. “No. Nonononnono-”

“-try this.” Obito said appearing as if from an invisible door. He was looking the other way and did not appear mortally wounded. 

Kakashi grabbed him and shoved up his shirt, frantically looking for the injury he had to have left on him.

“Gah! Cold, cold gross blood!” Obito objected, trying to squirm away. He was shaking slightly, as if from light exertion and his stomach was fine apart from the goosebumps and blood Kakashi was dripping on him. “Let me go, you asshole.”

Kakashi ignored him and put his hands to Obito’s shoulders, staring into his face. His eyes were their usual black, nothing but bloody tear tracks to indicate they had done anything new. “I was going to kill you.” he finally muttered. “I saw it. I had my arm out and-” Again the memory of Rin’s dying on his arm, her bones shattered and scratching into his skin- “I almost killed you too.” he whispered, letting go of Obito abruptly.

“But you didn’t.” Obito put his own hands, clean and bloodless, gentle and warm like Rin’s would never be again, on Kakashi’s shaking shoulders. “I’m fine Kakashi. I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me you saved me.” Obito looked into Kakashi’s eyes and blinked, letting his sharingan activated again. “I don’t think anyone can ever hurt me again.” The black of his eyes spun and changed, uniting into a spinning shape. He smiled shyly, as if he was proud of whatever had just happened.

“What-” Kakashi tried to control his breathing, get back into his professional mindset. They were still in enemy territory. Someone could attack them again at any moment. “What’s wrong with your eyes?”

“My grandmother told me our eyes reach their perfect form when we see the one we love die by our own hands.” Obito gently cupped Kakashi’s masked chin. “I saw the look on your face and I knew, if I died like that it would kill you.” He pressed his bloody cheek to Kakashi’s. “So I didn’t.”

Kakashi didn’t really understand. His heart was still beating unnaturally fast, his panic attack barely contained. He just let his arms wrap around his teammate, his last teammate, his only teammate. And breathed in time with him, until the bloody specter of Rin finally faded from his mind’s eye.


	6. Soulmates | Reverse Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the barest brush of skin on skin in the midst of battle.

Cheating and tweaking the drabble I added to a fantastic post on tumblr by [uintuva](https://jemsquash.tumblr.com/post/175007452840/uintuva-so-i-had-a-new-soulmate-au-idea-soul)

 

 

 

It was the barest brush of skin on skin in the midst of battle. 

The masked man Kakashi was fighting had kept phasing away, going intangle and impossible to hit, until Naruto reverted to one of his old tricky moves, throwing an easily dodged shuriken that turned into a kage bushin when his opponent’s back was turned and charged. It didn’t do much to throw off their opponent, the man who claimed he was Madara, but it was enough to make him stumble and avoid the full force of Kakashi’s punch by twisting away instead of going intangible. The cuts on Kakashi’s gloves and torn bandages on his shins took care of the rest.

“…wings? Why am I getting wings NOW?”  Madara muttered to himself, stopping the fight bemusedly. He glanced at the frozen Naruto.

Kakashi, taking in the glowing white wings, still slowly unfurling from the man’s back, shoved a spluttering Naruto behind him. “Obito?”

“What?” Obito snapped, like the past twenty years hadn’t happened and Kakashi was about to correct his clueless teammate in his kuni grip. Then he went back into character, his voice going back to the tone he had been using before, “I- I am Madara and I will bring an end to-”

“Obito Uchiha, I can see you growing a pair of wings identical to mine. Do not even try to lie to me.” Kakashi snapped, letting familiar exasperation wash away any other feelings he had been experiencing. His soulmate was such a bad liar.

“…they are not identical….”

“Yes they are!” Yelled Naruto as Gai dragged him off, sobbing about youthful love and reunited soulmates in the midst of war. Kakashi owed Gai so much for thoughtful actions like that.

“Come back here!” Obito tried to go after them but Kakashi was right in his space, his own neglected wings open and boxing him in. “I don’t know what you think is going on-” Obito took a step back, years of training and conditioning failing in the face of Kakashi looming over him. “We are at war!” His newly grown wings, still clumped together and unfurled in places did what they could to flare out as a threat display. “I’m going to kill you!”

“That seems fair.” Kakashi agreed, placidly reaching out to try and uncurl a large feather against Obito’s shoulder. “I did get you killed in the first place. Just let me groom you first. Otherwise you’ll itch.”

“I am not Obito. I am Madara!” A half-hysterical scream. “And stop trying to touch them, only soulmates can touch each other’s wings, don’t you know anything?”

Kakashi doesn’t react to the scream in his ear or the strong punch to chest. Just finally managed to catch a gentle grip on one fluttering feather and slowly start to straighten it. “That’s strange, because my wings came out when I received Obito Uchiha’s eye. And your wings came out when our skin touched. And you’re flinching away from my wings like you can feel them. I don’t think Madara is my soulmate, do you Obito?”


	7. Domestic life | Solitude

“It’s so-,” Obito trailed off, trying to find something neutral to say about Kakashi’s house. “-quiet.” he finally settled on, as his teammate finished putting away his hospital bag. 

“You’ll be able to heal properly here.” Kakashi agreed, looking pleased. “No more of those crowded wards and constant distractions.” He waved at the nearest chair. “Sit down. You must be tired after the journey. I’ll make tea”

Obito didn’t point out the walk from the hospital to Kakashi’s childhood home took less than half an hour, even with him unsteady on his legs and weak from months of bedrest. He was just glad Kakashi had let him walk most of the way, only carrying him on the stairs. “Actually, I need to use the bathroom. It’s this way, right?” He opened what he thought was the right shogi door, only to have Kakashi grab the frame and slam it shut, just as Obito registered the bare room, the missing tamati mat in the very centre drawing his attention and making the remaining hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

“NOT that room.” Kakashi said firmly, then smiled weakly. “I’ll show you the way, again.”

Obito nodded and didn’t look back as he followed, not wanting to think about the room Sakumo had killed himself in.

*

Obito had gone from the small comfy home of his grandmother to the big but full house of his aunt and cousins. Missions had shared tents. Hospital had rooms with four beds at least. Obito had never slept in a room by himself before. He didn’t think he had ever slept anywhere by himself before. Naps in the sun usually had a cousin or teammate nearby training or joining him.

Sleeping in Kakashi’s bare bedroom, while he was out on a shift of guard duty, was wholly foreign and new to Obito. 

The last time Obito could remember being alone was when he had been buried in rock, slowly being crushed to death. He pushed himself upright in the bed and tried to forget the phantom feeling of those rocks, pressing down all over him in the dark.

And now he was trapped in the empty house Sakumo Hatake had commited suicide in, too injured to leave without help, while Kakashi alternated between being overbearing and avoiding him for hours on end.

Obito sighed and abandoned all hope of sleep. He would get up and do something until Kakashi came home.

*

“You need to sleep.” Kakashi finally confronted him, several days later. He worriedly took in the sight of Obito seated on the floor, surrounded by every weapon in the house, neatly cleaned and sharpened to perfection. “You’re pushing yourself too hard.”

“Look who’s talking,” Obito muttered, putting down the sanding paper he had been using for senbon. He carefully stood up and looked for route through all the bare edges and points surrounding him. He abruptly felt too exhausted to put them away, or even clear a space to walk. He didn’t put up a fight when Kakashi stepped over and picked him up, carrying him back to the quiet bedroom. Obito just rested his head against Kakashi’s shoulder and tried to listen to his heartbeat, until Kakashi put him down gently in the bed and drew the covers over him, like the invalid he truly was.

For a moment Obito thought Kakashi was going to kiss him on the forehead, when he bent down to smooth the cover’s over Obito’s chest. But he didn’t.

“Wait.” Obito said as Kakashi got up to leave. “Could you. Could you stay? Just until I fall asleep.” He felt so embarrassed having to ask for such a thing. Then he was angry, when all Kakashi did was nod his agreement. He hated how fragile Kakashi treated him and wished he’d go back to teasing him, if only for a minute.

Obito turned his back to Kakashi and closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep soon, so Kakashi could go like he wanted.

Obito opened his eyes, when he felt weight on the bed, as Kakashi sat down next to him.

“This isn’t working, is it?” Kakashi asked softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Obito whispered, fighting down tears. “I’ll try harder-”

“I don’t want you to try harder. I want you to be happy. I thought I could-” Kakashi trailed off. “I thought I could help.” he finally admitted. “I forgot how hard it is be here.”

Obito sniffed. He was too tired to say anything comforting, suggest a solution. He just needed to sleep. He reached up and pulled Kakashi down, to rest his body right next to him. “We’ll both try harder tomorrow.” He said softly. “It will be better, if we face it together.”

“Together.” Kakashi agreed softly, and Obito feel asleep as he tentatively put an arm around Obito’s waist.

 


	8. Time travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never posted this and I like it. Rin needs her time to shine.

“Obito. If you try and put the entire world under a genjutsu in order to undo my death I will castrate you with a rusty fork.”

“Yes Rin,” Obito  agreed placidly, not looking away from his glaring at Kakashi, up in front of the class and performing a perfect bushin.

“I mean it. Even if someone slaps a control seal on you. Or some ancient ancestor tortures and brainwashes you for months on end. You plus plan for world wide mind control equals rusty metal in your junk. Got it?”

“Yes Rin,” Seven year old Obito picked his nose and pouted when the rest of the class applauded five year old Kakashi.

Seven year old Rin (with 30 odd extra years of memory in her head) frowned to herself. This whole preventing the doomed future from happening plan was already falling apart. She’d need another angle.

*

“Open your mouth,” she demanded and Sakumo Hatake bemusly did. Rin stuck a bright yellow flower petal on his tongue. She considered the White Fangs sleep-bruised eyes and added a couple more petals, almost two flowers worth. “Okay, now chew.”

Sakumo did as he was told, not smiling at the bossy girl who had turned up next to him on his porch.

“You need to take these three times a day.” she told him authoritatively. “They are natural anti-depression herbs. They help your brain.” She bit her lip and weighed up how much more she could say. “They help you not listen to the whispers. The ones in your head and on the street.”

Sakumo’s shoulders stiffened and his foggy eyes focused slightly. “What do you-”

“Kakashi needs you. It won’t be better for him if you leave him. Take the herbs and talk to people. Not the idiots on the street. People that matter like Dai Maito and-” Rin bit her lip and tried to think of who was an adult and not an asshole at the moment, “Minato? Biwaki Sarutobi? There have to be people in this village that think clearly and know you’re not to blame.”

“What was your name again?” Sakumo looked at her with the suspicion he should have had before he let a strange girl feed him weeds.

Rin smiled, shoved the rest of her jar at him and scampered off.

*

“You are not to blame for everything that goes wrong.” Rin tells Kakashi seriously, a year later while they practise their sparring in class.

“Of course I’m not,” Kakashi has Obito restrained in the grass and was leaning over him, a dribble of spit dangling from his mouth and threatening to fall on the yelling Obito.

“Even when other people use you for their own means.” Rin winched to herself. “That’s not on you to bear the blame. It’s the people who put you in that impossible situation who need to question their motives.”

“Makes sense,” Kakashi said without listening. The spit fell on Obito’s goggles and he screamed twisting over to change positions with Kakashi.

Rin sighed to herself.

*

“There’s a bathhouse under that hill?” Jiraiya asked skeptically, as Rin pointed innocently.

“An underground one.” Rin assured him. “It’s where all the doctors go when they’re off duty.”

“Really.” Jiraiya pulled out his sketchbook and took off towards the secret entrance Orochimaru had used just an hour before. If he didn’t expose the secret labs then Rin would just have to sneak in and start setting things on fire herself.

Less than a day later Orochimaru was in prison and the first of his victims were being released from hospital.

*

“I think we should all socialize with other people,” Rin announced during the team 7 meeting. “It’s not healthy for us to be together all the time. We should have other people to rely on in difficult situations.”

“That sounds sensible.” Kushina agreed. She looked over to where Obito and Kakashi were sprawling over each other panting hard after hours of sparing with each other. “You must feel left out sometimes. Why don’t you ask Kakashi to introduce you to his father’s team of genin?”

Rin scowled at her teacher. She was very busy preventing Konoha from losing sane competent people to idiot decisions. She was referring to Obito finding a different girl to pin his heart to. Rin had no intention on dying via chidori this time around but she couldn’t be too careful.

“Hey Rin! I totally kicked Bakakshi’s butt!”

“Did not. Crybaby!”

Rin heaved a sigh. Those boys and their stupid rivalry were going to doom the world.

*

“Tell me again why you set an entire forest on fire?” Minato asked Rin in weary curiously.

“I got lost.” Rin said smugly. Madara, or whatever else was in that shell of a body was one hundred percent dead.

“Where was the rest of your team while this was happening?”

“They were feeling ill so they stayed in town. I just went to scout ahead.” Rin said with absolute honesty. The fact that she had poisoned them both to keep safely away from any shadowy plots and had always intended to set fire to the forest after scouting was not an important detail.

“You don’t have to cover for them if they weren’t ill,” Minato said cautiously. “I have already had some complaints about them being on missions together. I need to know if they’re too distracted to work competently.”

“No, Obito’s mostly got his crush under control.” RIn told him, “I think I finally got the message across that I don’t like him in that way.”

“Right.” Minato gave her a skeptical look, but went back to his own team and left her to check on the boys.

The room was quite enough and Rin unlocked the door and walked in cheerfully. Things were looking good. She had tracked down Kazuku last year and told him enough to hunt down Zetsu and beat some answers out of him over what really killed Hashirama. Rin loved it when an immortal powerful shinobi had a weakness she could exploit.

She froze for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. Obito’s bed was empty. He was gone, even as she stood there, getting brainwashed into ending the world via evil God Bunny-

“Rin?” Obito’s shaky voice came from Kakashi’s bed. “We’re sorry we didn’t tell you, I thought you knew, but could you lower the killing intent?”

Rin blinked, took in the sight of Obito’s flushed head on the pillow, Kakashi’s legs sticking out the bottom of the covers and the way he had to be hunched under the covers-

“...” For the first time in ten years, Rin was at a loss. And then.

“If he ends the world this time it’s your problem, not mine!” She screamed and left the room again, slamming it behind her.


End file.
